Why couldn't you see
by thelich2001
Summary: Three years after the first kingdom hearts. Riku has fallen into a coma, Sora has a drug habit, and he must save all of them. before Kairi dies. SoraKairi pairing. this is my first fanfic so I need input. please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Fall

Sora wasn't the tallest kid ever, but he was by no means short. He struck a very masculine pose running up the Quad. Your typical poster boy, but dirty blonde hair and blue eyes go along way.

"Get your ass moving you idiot!"

Sora and his best friend Riku pelted along the side of the school. Riku was way ahead of Sora and thoroughly enjoying taunting him. Speed, however, was a necessity now. Being both late for class and their midterms they both knew that if they were late again it would be, at the very least, detention, but more importantly a possible fail in Algebra.

"I can't help the fact that you're faster then me riku. Why don't you offer some constructive criticism?" Was all Sora could spit out.

"Sorry man, I don't fraternize with slow people…wow even I thought that was bad," said Riku.

Two years into high school and they were still competing at every thing. Some people never change. As Sora veered around a corner he ran smack into Kairi.

"Oh god…I…I…I um didn't see you…um there." Sora sputtered, knowing how bad he sounded. He had always had this knack for becoming dumbfounded whenever he bumped into Kairi.

"Oh hi Riku, Sora, How are you two? If you don't hurry you'll be late for algebra," Said Kairi with a condescending smirk on her face. "Or maybe that's what you want?"

"Late…algebra…want…you?" was all Riku and Kairi could understand, as Sora tried vainly to make himself understood.

Riku felt that he needed to apologize for his friend, "Sorry about him. You know how he is." He said.

"Yeah, well, see you both later," Was her only reply.

As Kairi walked away Sora exploded with anger, "Why can't I ever say anything except sputtering when I see her? Why the hell do I turn into some kind of incoherent idiot? Hey, what's wrong with you man? Riku had stopped and was standing, staring away his features rigid with fear. Sora followed his gaze with trepidation, dreading what he might see. It couldn't be, they were gone! Oh please god no! They were back. The heartless were back.

Sora woke with a scream. It was all a dream, just him crashing. 3 years since the incident with Ansem, 3 years since Riku fell into that coma, 3 years since Kairi's love for him died. Now the only way to cope was drugs. He felt the need grip him and reached for the needle.

Kairi Sat up in bed and brushed the sheets off her. She was almost ready to stand up when she noticed the hand resting on her thigh, and the obvious fact that she was naked. It took a few seconds for realization to sink in. That dream was so off putting that it even shook her sense of where she was. She slid faiths hand from her hip and slowly stood up. The sunlight glanced off her body as she searched for her cloths.

"Why are ya up so early babe?"

A voice came from the bed and she smiled at Faith, remembering the night they had had. The smile quickly turned to a frown. Thursday…she hated Thursday. It was the day she saw Sora. He was always so strung out now. She hated that. "Sorry love, I just couldn't sleep anymore," She stated simply. "Besides it's almost the time I go to visit Sora." She loved the pained look in his eyes, it was what showed her he cared. Oh well she would make it up to him tomorrow

twenty minutes later Kairi was sliding into the shower. She loved how comforting it was. It was almost like washing away your sins. She began to wash herself, all the time thinking about Sora, why did she dream about him? what did that dream mean? why did it happen today? thoughts bombarded her like so many water droplets. Questioning was easy, but answering was the hard part. She left Faiths small apartment with nothing any clearer

Well that the first chapter, installments to follow reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Sora And Kairi

Sora Paced by the door. Why wasn't she here yet? Thursday was the only day she visited anymore, and she was late...Why? Sora was always like this on thursdays, he had tried so often to make Kairi see how much he cared, but she was with faith. Sora threw a glass against the wall,as a simultaneous knock came from the door.

Kairi stood at the door, "Mabey I should come back later?"

Sora looked at the floor, "No babe, please don't leave."

A line creased her angelic features asshestated bluntly, "Please don't call me that."

"Why not?" He replied, "I thought you loved it when Icalled you that.It always used to make you smile."

"Not anymoreSora," She said

He frowned. Something was different, like she felt guilty. "Why are you so distant?" He said.

"Because you can't even see straight Sora! I hate what you've become! Something died in you the day Riku fell into his coma. It's like you died with him!" She cried.

"RIKU ISN'T DEAD!" He screamed, "DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Kairi ran a hand through her hair and sat down. She knew tha the only way to calm Sora down was to sit and wait. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She watched Sora mouth I'm sorry a few times, but didn't acknowledge him. When at last he finally sat down, she smiled at him and offered him one. He took it gratefully.

Desperate for a change of topic Sora asked, "So...um why were you late?"

"I was with Faith." Replied Kairi

"Do you love him?"

"Why do you ask?" said Kairi

Sora looked down at the floor for the second time. He knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to say it. He opened his mouth in a feeble attempt at conversation, but finally gave up.

"Sora please, please tell me," Whispered Kairi.

"Because, you did love me once," said Sora. "Do you remember? All the time since those days, I've been like a ghost. I'm lost without you Kairi. I can't go on like this. I..."

"Stop," said Kairi "just stop it. I know you are trying to tell yourself that you love me, but you can't. not after what we have been through."

"But Kairi..." started Sora.

"JUST STOP!" she yelled, "Just stop playing games with me. I can't do this anymore Sora, I just can't." and with that she stood up and walked out the door. It was two hours later when Sora heard the news. Two hours later when Sora first broke down because he had heard what had happened to her.

A/N well there is the second chapter. I realize that this is kinda like a cliffhanger, but I just couldn't tie what happens next chapter into this one. don't worry though, I will be posting the next one very soon, within the next couple of days. And please Feel free to review. without input I can't please.


	3. salvation

Chapter 3: Salvation

A/N this chapter is one of the ones that will give the story its rating, so be prepared. I've never written a sex scene before, but yeah so enjoy.

Two days later Sora was sitting in the hospital. He had decided that riku should hear about Kairi. He was so involved in explaining all the details about when they found her body, how he had caused her suicide, How much this killed him. Some how telling someone who could not really hear what he was saying was comforting. It seemed to help Sora to understand why she had done what she did.

All of a sudden, Riku's hand shot toward Sora.

"You have to save…us, Sora. You…have to…save…Kairi!" Riku collapsed back onto the hospital bed.

Sora stared open mouthed at Riku wondering what had just happened. What could that have been about? Sora's arm seared with pain and he blacked out.

_Was it my fault she died?_

_These thoughts keep pounding into my head!_

_Could I have stopped this, or…or not?_

Two years earlier

Riku, Kairi, and Sora were sitting on the beach. The summer sun was just to enjoyable, they couldn't ignore the opportunity

"Here's to our wasted youths," said Riku glumly

"Don't be such a pain in the ass," said Sora. "You need to be happy once in a while."

Kairi's hand slid to his and she squeezed it, "common Sora, don't be so hard on him."

"You're Right," said Sora in a downtrodden way. "Well, I think I'm gonna' hit the hay," Sora yawned as he stood. "See you two later." As he walked up to his house, he thought of Kairi. She had given him the same look that she had last night when she had told him she loved him. What game was she playing? Why was she so damned confusing? Sora flicked his lights on and pulled off his shirt. He heard a knock on his front door.

"Sora, are you there? We need to talk," Kairi's voice came through the door.

He slowly opened the door. Kairi fell into him with a passionate kiss. She pressed her lips against his, and he was instantly melted to her. He felt her warm weight, as he pressed his tongue into her mouth. He ran his hands down her back stopping at her waist line. She pulled away from him, and bit her lip.

Sora looked at her and said smiling, "I love you Kairi."

That was all she needed. She clung to him, pulling his whole body into her. She wrapped her legs around his torso and ran her hands up his chest. His hands moved to her back. He delicately kissed her neck as he undid her shirt strings. He could feel her body aching for him. The shirt fell to the floor. She left a trail of kisses down his chest as she undid the button of his jeans. She dropped to her knees and pulled him on top of her. He ran his hands down her front, stopping to unzip her skirt. He ran his hands up her thigh, and slowly teased her nipples through her bra with his tongue. She moaned softly, longing for his touch more. His hand had slipped to far south now, she had to stop him.

Sora smiled faintly as she gave him a look that quite plainly said, "ENOUGH FOREPLAY!" he slipped on top of her and looked into her eyes, the last thing she remembered before and explosion of pleasure was his deep, loving look.


	4. what's happening to you

A/N: to all my loyal fans, I am so sorry for the delay. I have been out of Dublin for the past three weeks, with no internet connection…(Egads!) so I figured I would make up for it with this longer chapter. Lots of time went into it…(three weeks) more anticlimactic garbage is ahead but I will bet my bollocks to a barn dance that it will really spice up the story for all involved ya ken (you know).

Chapter 4: "What's happening to you!"

Daybreak. Sunlight flared into Sora's vision causing him to blink back tears. He tried vainly to fall back to sleep. That dream was just too good to lose. The vision of the night before jumped into his mind. Her lips running over his, her skin wet with sweat, and much more ran through his mind.

Sora sat up and looked down at his chest, Kairi's hand was there. He contemplated for a second before it hit him. It wasn't a dream. She really was his now. He could love her without shame or fear.

"Good morning babe," He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Oh god, I'm still lightheaded from last night," she said. "Why don't we stay here all day?"

"Well we did promise Rikku that we would meet him to celebrate."

"Oh right, leaving the island," She said. "Well I suppose we should get up then, unless…"

"_JUST STOP SORA!"_

"You want to blow him off?"

Sora sat upright and looked at her. "Just stop what?"

She looked bemusedly up at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You just said stop Sora."

"No I didn't Sora, but just forget it. You're probably lightheaded too." She smiled at him.

"You're right." Sora laughed then, pulling his shirt from underneath her. He then reached for what was left of hers. "I think you need a new shirt babe."

She giggled, "I had no idea you could be so…passionate."

Sora looked at her for a long moment, before pulling her into him. He kissed her roughly, almost in an animalistic way. A small moan parted her lips, and Sora stole the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He wanted her desperately, and she could tell. She slid his hand up to her breast, moving it how she wanted, and giving them both a sense of completion. Like they were both in charge. Kairi was moaning now, pulling him close to her. She could tell that he was in torture, so she set to work. His hands were not the only ones moving now. As she moved she could feel a burst of heat run through his body. She began to inch off his shirt, exposing his chiseled chest. A moan burst from him, followed by and I love you. She quickly returned it with a fiery kiss.

Sora threw the sheet off her body and with one deft move was on top of her. As he slid inside her, he softly whispered, "Marry me Kairi," but he couldn't tell if the yes was an answer or…something else, and frankly he couldn't have cared less.

"_You BASTARD! YOU UNIMAGINABLE BASTARD!"_

Sora cried out as Kairi scratched his back. She was meeting him at every thrust, pulling him deeper into her. He ignored what he had seen and sped up. Both of them needed release. Kairi rolled him over and took control. He couldn't bare it any longer, he met her in one final thrust and…

"_You…have…to…save…Kairi!" "You killed her…you…" "JUST STOP SORA!" "Sora…DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

"Sora? Sora? Oh God please wake up!"

He sat up and looked around him, trying to process what he had seen. He looked down at his hands and broke down. He pulled Kairi into a hug, his tears falling onto her tanned shoulder.

" Sora what the hell is going on?" she asked panic evident in her voice. "Why did you collapse? Why…what is going on here?"

Sora cried harder still, every ghastly thing he had just seen urging his tears on. Rikku on the hospital bed, a tall dark skinned man kneeling beside Kairi's body, Kairi staring at him but only the shell of what she once was, and finally Kairi kneeling beside him crying pressed into his consciousness. He stared at Kairi, no longer crying, and Kairi stared back, watching, waiting, and craving some clarity as to what had just happened. Sora's eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a pitiful heap at her feet

Three days passed and Sora never once moved. Kairi began to feel despair that he would never wake up. The thought prayed on her mind every second she was awake. Why was this happening? What was the cause of Sora's blackout? Was there nothing she could do? She sat at the table, slowly drinking a steaming cup of coffee. For three days she had pondered, and in three days nothing of any merit had come to her. A weak voice floated to her ears, and she ran sobbing to Sora's bed.

"It's happening again my love," he said. "But know that I love you and I will explain when I can. Now I must sleep"


	5. It Truely Begins

Chapter 5-it begins.

Sora awoke on a clear, cool night, his hands clutched tightly to a note. He sat up and stared around him. The room had changed somehow. It had a dark and cold look to it. He opened the note and quickly scanned it. It was from Kairi, he was sure of that.

_Sora,_

_I feel I am the cause of this. I've gone_

_to talk to Rikku. I don't know why but I feel that _

_of all the people in the world he will be able _

_to help us the most. If you wake up before _

_I get back, please know that I love you._

_I will be back as soon as I can. _

_Kairi_

Sora glanced out the window, realization that night was fast approaching sank in. He moved from the bed, thinking on what he had seen in his restless dreams. Being so preoccupied he did not see the figure by his feet. It moved with a grace befitting its light, small stature. Completely black from neck to foot, and covered in a sleek velvety fur, it stared at Sora so intently that slowly he noticed it. Oh that look…That stomach churning look of complete understanding. Anyone could see how truly intelligent this creature was. Its tiny mouth cracked in a smug smile, revealing jagged little teeth unlike any Sora had ever seen before.

The thing stared a Sora for some time before parting his lips. The voice spoke of deadly promises, and ghastly death.

"Do you know why you are here?"

a look of quiet bewilderment plastered itself on his face. "What do you mean?" he muttered.

The thing smiled even wider. A small chuckle escaped it. "You have ruined your future my friend," it said. "You have destroyed your only chance for happiness, or should I say will destroy.

"What the hell are you talking about" Asked Sora.

The reply was only a whisper but it chilled Sora almost to the bone. "Kairi." Sora's reply was slow, deliberate. Almost as if he did not want to say it. "What do you mean?

The thing blinked twice. It shook its miniscule head and pondered a while. "If you are not careful," It said, "well, events have been set in motion that will…um…effect you…seriously."

Sora couldn't help but laugh. He rolled on the floor clutching his sides. "What kind of an answer is that." He sputtered wiping tears from his eyes.

All through the laughing spell the thing had sat as solid and immobile as a statue, watching Sora with a quiet, offended dignity. It puffed itself up slightly and said, "I **can't **my friend. All you need to know is that you have the power, no…the choice to change this. Fate has given you a great gift, and you will be wise to think carefully about any decision from now on. If I could say anymore I would, but since I can't know that Faith can be an ally and an enemy. Trust your instincts Sora. They will not lead you astray." With that the creature was gone.

Sora blinked. Once, twice, three times he blinked. What was going on here? What the hell had just happened? Why did he suddenly feel very woozy? Sora shuddered and rested his head on the pillow. He whished for Kairi as a sudden wave of nausea griped him. He closed his eyes and retched. The convulsions racked his body. He hated how weak everyone seemed when they were sick. he wiped a bit of grime from the corner of his mouth, and sat up. The creature had said that this was his fault. What in gods name could Sora possibly do to ever hurt Kairi. The sun slow _pitter patter_ of raindrops on the siding of the house calmed his shattered nerves.

He sincerely hoped Kairi would be home soon. Somehow sitting there thinking about Kairi soothed him. Untill, unbidden, a secret memory of Kairi bloody and broken laying on the floor crept into his mind. Sora screamed as the memory played through his thoughts. He gave little winces of terror everytime a particularyily horrible image of Kairi assulted him. when it was over, Sora could do nothing but collapse backwards on his bed. Almost simultaniously, Kairi walked through the door.


	6. what will we do?

AN/ so I am still searching for a good way to bring back the keyblade. I know what will happen, just not how to say it. So, expect that after this chapter it will be awhile before I update again.

P.S. during the picture scene, When I say beautiful fourteen year old girl...I mean in the picture, now shes 22. and since we are on the subject. I have always believed that Sora is older than rikku by two months so Sora is 23 and Rikku is 22 as well.

Chapter 6: What will we do?

Kairi walked into her house and sat down, transferring the nearly gone cigarette from her hand to the ashtray. She observed her surroundings with a quiet apprehension. The smell of vomit reached her nostrils sending a wave of panic rushing down her spine. Sora was sitting on the bed with his head buried in his hands in such a way that told her where the smell was coming from. She stamped out the last smoldering remains of the cigarette with her finger, and made her way to Sora.

"What happened?"

Sora looked deep into her eyes and began to relate his story. He talked for several minutes without pause. Through it all Kairi listened with poise, drinking in his words, trying vainly to find an answer. She stared at him when he finished, neither happy nor sad at all she had heard.

"So what does it mean?" She asked Sora.

"I have no clue babe," He replied. "However I do know that if there is anything that I can do to stop whatever will happen to you, not even god himself could stop me."

A faint smile played itself across Kairi's mouth but was brushed aside quickly. "Does Rikku know?" she asked.

Sora shook his head. "But I do need to see him."

Kairi knelt beside Sora and buried her face in his chest. "Before you go," she said, "I need to do this." Kairi's lips touched Sora's as she put all her passion and love for him into one kiss. "Whenever you need me, I will be there. If anything happens I will come running. And I know that the same goes for you."

Sora looked at her smugly, "How can you possibly know that?"

"I just do Sora," she said.

---------------------------

"So why did you come man?"

Sora was sitting opposite Rikku in the living room of Rikku's middle class apartment. Like Kairi, Rikku had taken Sora's story in stride. Rikku, however, had a weird sense of sarcastic understanding about the whole situation. This did not suit him well at all. Sora glanced at the clock but said nothing. Kairi would start to worry if Sora didn't call her soon. Sora cracked his knuckles searching for a reply. However nothing came to him so he stayed silent.

"Cat got your tongue?" asked Rikku.

"No, it's not that…I really don't know what to say. I mean, I know that you want to help, but I am just so confused."

Rikku gave Sora a penetrating look. "Believe me man, I know. You probably feel the same way that I did with the whole Ansem shit. I really didn't know what to do, and as condescending as it sounds…it will get better."

Sora couldn't look up anymore.

Rikku felt the awkwardness creep into the room. Searching for a better topic he asked, "Soooo you and Kairi huh? It's about goddamn time!"

A small brotherly scuffle broke out among them. When it was over Sora asked, "So your not mad?"

Rikku winked. "Jealous maybe, but not mad. So you two are together. My little boy's growing up. I'm so pro…" Sora roughly pushed Rikku into the wall just as the phone started to ring.

Rikku walked from the room rubbing his shoulder. Sora heard the receiver lift from the phone. Rikku's muffled voice floated down the hall. Sora waited for Rikku to come back. His eyes wandered from the chair to the pictures on the mantel place. One in particular caught his eye, the picture of he, Rikku, and Kairi some years ago on the beach. As Sora stared at the picture, he noticed a change come over the photo. Kairi changed from a beautiful fourteen year old girl to a bloody corpse. Rikku's face flushed into a demonic smile promising evil intent. And Sora…Sora was softly crying standing beneath Rikku and over Kairi. Sora stared more and more at these images. They haunted him, frightened him, nearly killed him.

"Well, Kairi isn't freaking out anymore, in case your curi…dude WHAT THE FUCK? Are you ok man?"

Sora had slunk to the floor softly sobbing, Diary of Jane softly playing on the radio, matching his sobs beat for beat.

Rikku stared at his friend. Having never seen Sora cry like this, He was completely dumbfounded. He tried to comfort Sora, tried to help him, but nothing worked. Everything he tried seemed to have no effect on Sora. He just kept on sobbing and Rikku couldn't understand why. Whatever had happened to Sora must have been truly traumatizing. Rikku decided to call Kairi and explain what had happened. Maybe she could explain or would have a clue what had happened to Sora.

------------------------

Kairi waited by the window. Her conversation with Rikku had been short, but she could tell that this was about his black outs. She jumped every time a car drove by. She was so on edge that even cigarettes weren't even helping. An audible sigh of relief escaped from her lips when Rikku pulled into the driveway. She ran to the door knocking over a lamp in her haste. Rikku was walking up the drive beside Sora, who was wearing a look of both fear patronization.

When Sora and Rikku walked through the door Kairi threw herself on Sora. "ARE YOU OK? Rikku didn't explain anything. He just told me what had happened. Then he hung up when you started throwing up again."

"I'm fine honey. I just need some rest." said Sora.

He kissed her lips and walked towards the bedroom.

"WAIT! Is anybody going to tell me anything?" screamed Kairi now practically frantic.

"Rikku will explain it," said Sora, "I am so sorry babe; I just desperately need some sleep. I love you. Goodnight. Rikku, thanks for the lift man."

"No prob," said Rikku turning to Kairi. "Now you and I have a lot of talking to do.


	7. the future confusing

A/N: to all the readers…Sorry about the lengthy wait. School and shite have been hanging up my writing time. Also just as a warning this chapter may seem a little boring, but some of the information presented in it will come into play later. So if you must skip it, at least skim some of it. Oh and I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! PLEASE!

Chapter 7: the future confusing

The sun set quickly that night. In point of fact it seemed like, only to Sora, everything was moving fast that night. The wind picked up speed until a veritable gale was blowing. Sora lay in bed listening to the tumult outside. As a particularly strong gust rocked the house, he huddled closer to the warm body of Kairi, who just happened to be lying beside him, and felt a warmth of his own seep through him almost as if she was a small fire heating his soul. Through Sora's sleepless hours he listened as the wind turned into pounding rain. It fairly assaulted the twilight blanketed cul-de-sac rocking trees this way and that.

Inside the tiny one bedroom house Sora was walking down the hallway into the den. Having heard the window blow open he had gotten out of bed to close it. The bitter chill of the wind tore every once of drowsiness he had from him. Now fully awake he sat in front of the fireplace watching the last remains of a post dinner fire smolder into nothingness.

"Sorta puts things in perspective doesn't it?"

Sora started as he looked for the source of the voice he very plainly recognized. Scanning his eyes over the patchwork quilt covering a day bed he saw the creature plodding up to him with a smile on its furry face.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked it

"Well, everything dies. Am I Right? Even the fire doesn't last forever. I like to think of things like this as metaphors. Like for life." It replied

"I…suppose," said Sora. "So why are you here, If not only to confuse me with screwed up metaphors?"

"Well I thought you might like a bit more information," It stated. "The last time we spoke I wasn't exactly crystal clear with what I said, right? So why don't we cut to the chase. You ask a question and I'll answer what I can."

Sora would always remember why he had drawn a blank at this; however, at this particular moment he had no idea why he was unable to voice any questions whatsoever.

A few long minutes passed before, finally, the muse descended and Sora asked, "Your name?"

"Well, you may call me Otemon." He said

"Ok, Otemon, next question, Why are you here?" said Sora

"Ahhh yes. The simplest answer is often the hardest to explain. I am here to give you information. My job is to stop events that will negatively affect…outcomes. We have often been referred to as Fate watchers."

"You mean there are more of you?" asked Sora.

"Of course Sora. Don't be dumb."

"So," started Sora, "I would assume that means I'm gonna severely fuck something up?"

"You already have my friend. This is…a redo if you will. All I am here for is to help you make the best decision possible. If what will happen is supposed to happen it will happen again."

Sora's face showed his confusion for a split second before he asked, "And this involves Kairi?"

"Entirely."

"Can you tell me what happens?" asked Sora

"Not now, but trust me it isn't good. I can't tell you what will happen, because nothing is set in stone. If I tell you the future you will most likely change it. Which will, lets just say if you can inadvertently change the future nothing will blink out of existence."

Sora was now too confused to even keep his eyes open. Otemon patted Sora on the shoulder. As Sora looked up Otemon through him a cheery smile and a wave of goodbye. The furry thing plodded its way out the door stopping only to wink at Sora and say "don't worry my friend."

Sora sat where he was for ten minutes after Otemon had left. He ground his fingers into his temples willing his brain to understand. He hated Otemon's enigmatic answers and he hated the creature for giving them. After a pounding headache ensued, he gave up the futile effort and walked into the bedroom. His eyes fell on Kairi's curved form wrapped voluptuously into the silk sheet and he wished he could crawl back into the bed beside her.

The world however had a funny way of saying quite plainly. "You are not going to sleep tonight." The urge to run hit Sora like a brick wall and he could not bring himself to deny his now second greatest passion. The dresser drawer squeaked softly as Sora opened it. He pulled out a tee shirt and runners sliding the drawer shut as quietly as possible. After he had left the room and was properly attired, complete with sneakers, he opened the front door and stepped into the now calm night.

As Sora ran his senses began to play tricks on him. Colors got dull and lifeless, while smells grabbed his attention. The darkness pressed in closely around him, with only the second or two under a streetlamp giving reprieve. Sora had found that running often cleared his thoughts, but as he passed by several Victorian houses and a several acre park with too many crabapple trees he realized that no clarity was coming to him and his headache was getting worse.

The houses started thinning out and the landscape was flattening before he realized that he needed to turn back. He turned around ignoring his thoughts and focusing on the road.

As he neared the six house street he lived on, he tripped over something laying in the street. Sora hit the ground face first sliding a little on the wet pavement. He sat up wiping blood from the corner of his lip. As he sat up his anger hit the breaking point and he rounded ready to break whatever he had tripped on.

When his eyes actually focused on Kairi's body he had already fell to his knees. He lifted her still form into his arms and sobbed. Not a mark was on her. Sora softly kissed her cold lips and held her close. As a fresh wave of sobs racked his body Kairi's body disappeared. He looked down at where her corpse had been and retched.

A/N: so what did you think? gotta love those cliffhangers! Don't worry, the story will explain what the hell is going on. No worries. Please review people.


End file.
